


Happy Birthday, Mr Crawley

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [108]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas walked past the bed and pulled open the curtains, flooding the room with Autumnal sunlight.





	Happy Birthday, Mr Crawley

Thomas walked past the bed and pulled open the curtains, flooding the room with Autumnal sunlight.   
“Good morning, Mr Crawley.”   
Matthew stirred in his bed.   
“Must you do that?”   
Thomas dropped onto the bed next to him and tenderly brushed a lock of hair out of Matthew’s face, before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.   
“Happy Birthday.”   
“It is now.” Matthew smiled up at him. He leaned up and kissed Thomas again.   
“I know how we can make it even better.” Thomas’ eyes glinted with mischief as he slipped under the covers.   
“I like how you think.” Matthew purred.


End file.
